Leon(Pokémon) vs All Might
The number one's of their regions, Leon. The Pokémon champion from the Galar region and All Might! The number 1 hero and symbol of peace from My Hero Academia! Leon Wiz: In the world of Pokémon, champions of each region are responsible for protecting their region and being mainly the mascot for their region. Boomstick: And the Galarian region they have a pretty big problem with Pokémon. Wiz: Yes, due to a strange phenomenon many years ago named the darkest day. since then Pokémon have been able to greatly grow in size, a ability called Dynamaxing. Boomstick: yea this causes Pokémon to grow greatly in size. kind of like Godzilla! Wiz: And in order to protect the region from Pokémon of this size they needed a champion. Boomstick: So after a big tournament they hold one was decided. Wiz: and his name, was Leon... Boomstick: so is there like a last name or? Wiz: nope. Boomstick: Okay...Well Leon's team is very strong of course. Consisting of an Aegislash, Dragapult, Haxorus, Inteleon, Mr. Rime, and his best Pokémon, Charizard. Wiz: Aegislash is a sword and shield Pokémon, able to switch between attack and defense mode. It also has the weird ability to control and manipulate people using it's spectral power, as stated by the Pokédex. Boomstick: Yea and Dragapult is a ghost dragon type. Able to shoot dreepy, it's first evolution out of the holes in its horns at Mach speeds. Speaking of Mach speeds, Inteleon can shoot water from his finger tips at Mach 3 AT WILL. IT'S ALSO CAPABLE OF GLIDING WITH THE MEMBRANE ON IT'S BACK. WHAT! Wiz: yes... He also has Haxorus can use the blades on the sides of it's mouth to cut through steel beams with ease. Boomstick: and Mr. Rime is a tap dancing clown, able to create invisible walls out of thin air, literally. It can also shoot physic energy from its belly button, why? Yes. wiz: But his most powerful Pokémon by far is his Charizard. able to melt boulders with it's fire breath as well as being able to fly 4,600 feat into the air. But it's most dangerous technic is it's ability to Gigantamax. Gigantamaxing is like Dynamaxing but more dangerous. During it's Gigantamax, Charizard grows to a huge height of 91'10". That's 18x it's original size. It's also obtains a new form and super moves. Including Max airstream, max lightning, max Wyrmwind, and Max SteelspikeG. But Gigantamax Charizard has a special move, G-max Wildfire. Boomstick: yea Wildfire causes immense damage as well as an after burn effect for 4 turns. But it's downside is that Gigantamax Charizard doesn't last forever only being able to get in around 3 super moves before turning back to normal. Wiz: Leon himself isn't useless though. He carries one full restore as well as having plenty of experience fighting strong opponents such as Dynamaxed Purrserker. Charizard, is able to dodge natural lightning as well as other attacks and set up a protective barrier using protect. While in it's Gigantamax form it can use Max protect. sending up a shield that protects from attacks but can be busted through with enough force. Boomstick: Overall, Leon's diverse Pokémon team and experience is more than enough to make him Champion! All Might Wiz: In a world where 80% percent of the population has a super power. There are likely to be some that suck. Boomstick: However, there 'Might' be some that are busted. Like All Might's One for All. Wiz: Toshinori Yagi, better known as All Might was born Quirkless, but met Nana Shimura, the previous All for One user who after some training passed All for One down to Toshinori so he could finally beat All for One. Boomstick: With One for All, All Might can turn into his muscle form, capable of punching so hard he changes weather and even flight. Wiz: Well not exactly flying he just jumps really hard. Anyways with new power, All Might quickly became the worlds Number 1 hero. but good things never last. Boomstick: Yea after a deadly encounter with All For One, Toshinori sustained a injury that destroyed half of his respiratory system. Wiz: This injury limits the time All Might can be in his Hero form, can when the times up he turns into, well... Boomstick: Jesus! what the hell is that thing! Wiz: This is All Might's true form, a skinny, non-muscular, man. Boomstick: Man?! That isn't a man that's a monster! Wiz: anyways, All Might turns into his true form if he over uses his quirk or uses it for too long. Boomstick: But that really shouldn't matter since this guy is insanely powerfully, with his super moves being named after places he's been, mainly the USA. Wiz: yes he has moves like the Nebraska smash where he spins his arm while punching to create a tornado, and the Texas smash, A punch that sends winds forwards, blowing away anything in front of the punch. Boomstick: Or the Detroit smash, a punch so hard it changes weather, or the Carolina smash where All Might makes an X with his arm and does a devastating chop, or the California smash where he spins into a ball like sonic, then uses that moment to punch an opponent, sending them spiraling downwards. And my favorite, the New Hampshire smash, where All Might throws himself at the opponent, crushing them with his body weight. Wiz: But All Might does have one finishing move. The United States of Smash. A punch that focuses all of All Might's possible energy into a punch causing a tornado so powerful it can lift boulders and debris of the ground. Boomstick: Yea All Might's power truly what makes him the number 1 hero in the world. Prelude "Detroit Smash!" All Might screams, punching a Dynamaxed Scrafty, causing it to faint. The Paparazzi had formed around All Might, questioning him and commenting. "Look out everyone, here comes the champion!" Someone says as everyone makes a path for the one and only Leon. "So, who are you?" he asks, All Might letting out a laugh "I am All Might! Pleasure to meet you" "Leon he's the number one hero!" someone says from the audience. "Number 1? Well that can't be possible...Cause I'm the champion, making me number 1!" Leon says, striking his famous pose "well then, what do you say we settle whose truly the best." All Might says getting into his fighting pose. "I like your style, your on. Let's do this Haxorus!" Leon says pulling out a pokeball, unleashing Haxorus. Fight All Might dashes towards Haxorus "Haxorus, protect!" Leon says as All Might punches Haxorus, the protective barrier fades as Haxorus is sent backwards a bit. All Might charges again and grabs Haxorus's blades locking them in a grapple. Haxorus slams his foot on the ground, using Earthquake. All Might gets shaken but jumps into the air, sending waves of air at the Pokémon, Haxorus responds by using dragon pulse, neutralizing the air blasts. "New Hampshire smash!" All might says blasting towards Haxorus "Haxorus! Counter!" Leon says as All Might collides with Haxorus who slashes All Might with the force of his own New Hampshire smash. "Alright, lets see if you can dodge this!" All Might says dashing at Haxorus who uses outrage as All Might unleashes a barrage of punches. "Detroit Smash!" All Might yells in the midst of the barrage, hitting Haxorus sending it to Leon's feet, fainted. "That all you've got?" All Might laughs "Far from it! Go Dragapult!" Dragapult emerges from it's ball and launches it's Dreepy at All Might. "Carolina Smash!" All Might yells using his super move, using the wind from the attack to knock the Dreepy off course. "My Turn!" All Might says before disappearing and reappearing behind Dragapult. "SMASH!" He yells sending Dragapult into the air. Dragapult launches 2 Dreepy at All Might who grabs them mid air and throws them back at Dragapult dealing super effective damage, causing Dragapult to faint. Leon grunts and pulls out another pokeball "alright, let's go Inteleon!" Inteleon appears as All Might dashes at Inteleon. Inteleon jumps above all Might and aims his finger at the number 1 hero before shooting a water bullet into the neck of All Might. All Might stumbles back and looks at Inteleon "Texas! Smash!" He says as Inteleon lifts his arms and is carried into the air by the wind using his glider. Inteleon aims all 10 fingers at All Might and unloads. All Might jumps towards Inteleon, getting hit by all 10 bullets, but continuing to charge forwards. "DETROIT SMASH!" All Might says slamming Inteleon into the ground, causing it to faint. "Poor showing" Leon mumbles to himself. All Might Points at Leon "Since you control these things, then if I take you out then I win!" All Might says Dashing at Leon. "Aegislash!" Leon yells as All Might stops and stares at them. Aegislash is using its Spectral power to take control of All Might. "Aegislash! use sacred sword!" "no..." All Might mumbles "hmm...?" "NO!" All Might says breaking free of the trance. "Stance chang-" Leon says as Aegislash is blasted backwards barely guarding with it's shield. Leon turns to check on Aegislash then turns only to take a Detroit Smash to the face sending Leon flying backwards. 'This guy's planning to win by killing me, guess I'll be him to the punch!' Leon thinks. "Alright! Aegislash! Use swords dance and toxic!" Leon commands. Aegislash sharpens its blades as All Might draws near and uses toxic, weakening the symbol of peace. All Might Jumps back and stares at Aegislash "Damn, this isn't good, My form wont last much longer, especially while being poisoned, and he's only getting stronger. Then I'll have to end this quickly" All Might mumbles, charging at the sword and shield Pokémon. "Aegislash, use Gyro ball and Façade!" Aegislash uses these moves to do colossal damage to All Might, who charges Aegislash. "I wont lose! Because I am the symbol of peace and justice!" All Might says jumping high into the air "California. SMASH!" All Might says hitting Leon's Pokémon, KO-ing it. "Go Mr. Rime!" Leon shouts, releasing Mr. Rime as All Might charges. "Detroit Smash!" All Might screams. "Sucker punch!" Leon shouts as Mr. Rime hits All Might "Now! Psybeam!" Mr. Rime shoots a psychic beam from the button on its stomach knocking All Might. All Might screams as he approaches Mr. Rime. "Icy wind!" Leon shouts. As All Might still gets closer, slowly. "NEBRASKA SMASH!" All Might says, stunning Mr. Rime. "Missouri smash!" All Might Screams attacking Leon and Mr. Rime. Mr. Rime faints and All Might turns to Leon who's still stunned. "Now for you!" All Might yells barraging Leon with a flurry of punches. "Now, Im sure you've heard these words before! But let me teach you their meaning. PLUS ULTRAAAAAAA!" All Might scream, ending his assault with a Detroit smash. Leon is sent back, coughing in blood. "I can't move, b-but I can't lose..." Leon says releasing Charizard from its ball. "Charizard, Gigantamax." Leon says closing his eyes. Charizard roars as it grows. "what the hell." All Might mumbles. Charizard uses g-max wildfire, scorching All Might who barely dodges it. "Nebraska! Smash!" "Max airstream!" Results Battle Music Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:'Mentor' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death battle with a returning OMM Combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles